Business
There are many kinds of business than can be owned in CrimeSagas. As the game is split up into Districts, each one a full page worth of map tiles, and each a singular zone where players can interact with each other, and have to travel to other districts to interact with other players, and visit other businesses. Each district holds a maximum of one type of each business. Although within a district, there will be multiple available tiles for each type of business to be able to be built upon. A player should choose these locations wisely and not on the edge of their teritory as it will leave the business open for rival players to take over their business. The ristriction of one businesses type per District and the large amounts of profit available from owning one, makes them key strategic positions for a Gang or player to hold on the map. Therefor these are likely to be locations which are more heavily guarded with Recruits, and makes co-operating with other players (Gangs) necessary to keep the businesses in control. Available Businesses Core Business / Map Mode Related *Drug Spot The one stop shop for all drugs. This unit can be fed by any connecting Drug Production buildings, and drugs can be bought / sold to the owner of the business. The owner can set prices to purchase drugs from other players for stock (to resell at a higher price), however the price that they sell for is set by random between a maximum and minimum figure, with the price differing between Districts. Because there is only one Drug Spot per district, but a higher number of available production buildings, players who cannot afford / risk running a Drug Spot, can still sell their goods to the owner of the Drug Spot, although at a lower price than they would get if they owned both the Drug Spot and the Drug Production building. The use for drugs bought from the Drug Spot is for a) buying to sell in a different District at a higher price b) To complete Missions which will require the player to carry out certain day-to-day activities for an XP reward. c) To act as in one of several ingame currency while trading for other goods and services. *Whore House Whore Houses are fed from Back Alleys. These are the equivilent to Drug Production buildings and generate a supply of Whores to a Whore House when under successful control of a player. Whore Houses generate an hourly income for the owner without any player interaction. This will depend on the type of Whores that are in employment of the owner. Whore Houses are also required to keep players Recruits happy and of high morale. Whores amongst food, alcohol and money keep Recruits happy and willing to work for the player. *Weapons Store Weapons are obviously key in Crime Sagas. Most gun weapons have only one use for a player, so it's important to have spare. Weapons can also be provided to the players Recruits to increase their strength in attacking / defending. These weapons are not 'one use only' although the total number of guns available to all recruits will drop over time, and therefor need replacing. Weapons from knuckledusters to Sniper Rifles are available at a Weapon Store, although the owner must have stock to be able to sell them. A player can sell weapons he has a) bought from other players b) recieved in loot from successful crimes c) Produced from a Weapons Factory. Some Weapons cannot be produced, and can only be found as bonus items in Loot from successful crimes. For a full weapon list, see Weapon List. Players can buy and sell to a Weapons Store, with the owner having the abilitiy to set the prices he wishes to buy and sell, and a maximum stock number he wishes to purchase from other players. The prices will be initially set as default but the player can change them as he wishes. *Ammunition Store Ammo comes in Units (the equivilent of one clip of ammunition for a gun). It is produced at Ammo Factories and fed to Ammo Stores by active supply routes and found in loot from succesful crimes. For each attack attempt a player makes agaisnt another player, one unit of ammo is consumed. If he misses, or does not kill the player, he must attack again and therefor use up another unit. Recruits also require units of ammo to be able to use their weapons when attacking/defending. There will be various types of ammunition available, some more powerful agaisnt different types of Armor (or non-armoured opponents). Owners can set prices they wish to buy and sell Ammo for (the same way as the other Core Businesses). *Armor Store Amor can be used to protect the player from attacks and increase his defending strength. Armor can also be given to Recruits to increase their defending strength. Armor is used when attacked and therefor needs to be replaced. Armor can be produced at Armor Factories, and found in loot from successful crimes. Owners can set the prices they wish to buy and sell for and profit from such. There will be various kinds of armor available to cover the whole body, as well as different grades of armor. *Chop Shop Vehicles stolen from succesful GTA's and found in loot from successful crimes can be sold to a Chop Shop. Chop Shops are owned by a player and he can set prices he wishes to accept for vehicles from other players. Vehicles have several uses - One off use in organised crimes, raids etc. - Given to Recruits to allow quicker movement of Recruits between tiles. Therefor an owner may sell the best cars for such purposes (four door cars, armoured cars, trucks, fast getaway vehicles etc). at high prices due to the potential reward from an Organised Crime and- Provide production to Ammo and Weapon Factories in the form of Scrap Metal Owners can scrap the cars they have bought from other players and then sell this to Weapon / Ammo factory owners. If the player owns both a Chop Shop and a Factory, he can have an active supply route feeding Scrap Metal into his Factories, and then to a Weapon / Ammo Store if he also owns one of these. A player should chose which vehicles to be scrapped, and which to be resold at a higher price for use in crimes and Recruit transportation. Secondary Business *Fence A fence is a business which accepts stolen goods, loot and proceeds of crime. A fence has a list of available items it accepts to be sold to, and a player can sell his goods to the fence for cash. Fence prices are set to a number between a maximum and minimum and differs between Districts. (Owners cannot set their own prices). Stolen goods cannot be bought FROM a fence, they can only be sold TO a fence. The owner can set a % cut he wishes to take off the games set price to make profit from the goods. If he does not set a % then he will recieve no additional income from owning the business. The money given to the player selling his goods comes from the game (is automatic payment, not from the players cash). The owner just recieves his set % cut. There is posibility to make uses for each Loot item but not at this stage. For a full list of fence-able items see Fence List *Food Store Coming soon Gambling Business *Blackjack *Roulette *Craps *Poker *Bookie